1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods of manufacturing an electric double layer capacitor cell and an electric double layer capacitor and an apparatus for manufacturing an electric double layer capacitor cell, and more particularly, to methods of manufacturing an electric double layer capacitor cell and an electric double layer capacitor allowing for improved manufacturing yield and surface mounting and an apparatus for manufacturing an electric double layer capacitor cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
In various electronic products such as information communication devices, a stable energy supply is considered to be an important element. In general, such a function is performed by a capacitor. That is, the capacitor serves to store electricity in a circuit provided in various electronic products such as information communication devices and then discharge the electricity, thereby stabilizing the flow of electricity within the circuit. A general capacitor has a short charge and discharge time, a long lifespan, and high output density. However, since the general capacitor has low energy density, there is a limitation in using the capacitor as a storage device.
To overcome such a limitation, a new category of capacitors such as electric double layer capacitors have recently been developed, which have a short charge and discharge time and high output density. A great deal of attention is being paid to such capacitors as next generation energy devices together with secondary cells.
The electric double layer capacitor is an energy storage device using a pair of electrodes having different polarities. The electric double layer capacitor may perform continuous electrical charge and discharge cycles and have higher energy efficiency and output as well as greater durability and stability than other, more general capacitors. Accordingly, the electric double layer capacitor which may be charged and discharged with high current is being recognized as a storage device which may be charged and discharged at a high frequency, such as an auxiliary power supply for mobile phones, an auxiliary power supply for electric vehicles, and an auxiliary power supply for solar cells.
A basic structure of the electric double layer capacitor includes an electrode, an electrolyte, a current collector, and a separator. The electrode thereof, such as a porous electrode, has a relatively large surface area. The operational principle of the electric double layer capacitor is an electro-chemical mechanism in which electricity is generated when a voltage of several volts is applied to both ends of a unit cell electrode such that ions contained in the electrolyte move along an electric field to be adsorbed by an electrode surface.